Policy:Chatroom
The Fanon Warriors is a wiki with many people, and those people are free to edit the ways of the warrior cats and create fanon stories and Clans that include these cats. Therefore, the chat Wikia has implemented creates a way of forwarding that aim and conversing about it. However, certain ground rules have to be established to make sure everyone in The Fanon Warriors has a positive chat experience. Chatroom rules Expanded Rules #All Wikia Policies are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: Assume Good Faith, Prohibited Content and Spelling & Grammar. #*Members are expected to treat others with respect and assume actions are for well intentions until proven otherwise (i.e: Refusal to comply with rules when violations are brought to the individual's attention) #*Members are expected to use proper spelling and grammar to the best of their abilities. This means exclusive use of net-speak/chat-speak are forbidden (the occasional things like "lol" or "brb" is acceptable). #All are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: The Fanon Warriors is NOT and Spoilers Policy. #*Role playing is not permitted in the chatroom. #*No advertising. You may offer URLS if people ask for a specific site name, but no recruiting. #*Please clear any spoiler conversations with the individuals in the chatroom beforehand, and warn individuals newly entering that spoiler material is being discussed. #No personal attacks(a.k.a the No personal attacks Wikipedia Policy). #No disruptive behavior(i.e, spamming, flooding, etc.). #Chat contents should maintain no higher than a PG rating. Users younger than 13 would violate COPPA, and anonymous members may not enter the chat. Crime and Punishment Process # User receives a verbal warning in the chat, politely explaining the nature of the problem and how to fix it. The user might also be eligible to receive a "kick" (an ejection from the chat that does not prevent return) as a form of warning. # If the user refuses to comply with requests to correct behavior the situation should be documented via screenshots of the appropriate section(s) of the chat (keep them, you may be asked to submit them as evidence at a later date). # If the warning limit is reached, the user in question will receive a chat-ban or a wiki ban, as described on the chart below. The individual issuing the ban should give a clear reason in the ban explanation, and place a detailed explanation on the page of the user in question that includes the length of the ban and why it was issued. Warning Limits * Abuse of others: ** 1 Warning ** No appeals, except to attempt to establish an unfair verdict. ** Punishment: Chat-ban & Ban from Wiki * Chat-speak/Net-speak ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance result in a 1 week chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * NOT Policy Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * Spoiler Policy Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * Ratings Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 week of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * Disruptive Behavior Violation ** 2 Warnings, 1 Kick ** First instance results in 1 month of chat-ban. Users who receive another 2 warnings/1 Kick lose all chat privilege. ** Punishment: Chat-ban * User Requested Kick ** User requests to be kicked by a chatmod. ** Infinite. If you request kicking, you're gone for good. ** Punishment: Chat-ban Category:Policy